


Return to Sender

by KarineLanai



Series: Lotor Ship Fics [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amputee/no prosthetic Shiro, Keith is a savior, M/M, Merman Lotor, Noir is a good horse, Non-Graphic Violence, So I'm a little late to the mermaid bandwagon, but i love it nonetheless, human shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarineLanai/pseuds/KarineLanai
Summary: Sorry! Edited the last chapter, it ended up mixing the 5th and 6th chapter together. Fixed now





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! Edited the last chapter, it ended up mixing the 5th and 6th chapter together. Fixed now

Shiro couldn't stand the sight of it. His crew has just dragged up (should he say gorgeous?) a mermaid on board not to long ago. No one had been trying to catch one, but yet with their load of fish came this purple-tinted creature with them. It looked pretty pissed off, fins flaring as it thrashed in the net… But the next second one of the men had knocked the poor thing out. And, as much as it would be pretty damn cool to share a find like this, it was a person on board being roped and bound, not just a dumb fish.

That night, while the rest of his crew was resting, Shiro set to very carefully undoing the guy’s bindings. At least, he assumed it was a guy… He guesses it would be a merman then. The merman didn't trust him though, his rows of sharp teeth flashing dangerously at Shiro. Shiro shudders and holds his hands up.

“Hey… It's alright, I'm going to get you out of here. Back to the water.” 

He points to the door of the room they're in, hoping the merman would understand. He seems to, because he puts his bound wrists out, his golden-blue eyes following Shiro’s movements. Shiro takes a deep breath, cutting the rope before moving to the merman's tail, very carefully cutting there too. Shiro really didn't want to hurt the guy, but with how much he seemed to be moving his tail, it made it hard. 

Eventually though, he’s able to undo all the rope, sighing and chewing the inside of his cheek. Now how was he supposed to get him out of the room. Last Shiro saw, it took three men to move the merman in here. Either way, Shiro goes to open the door, only to be met by the next man who was going to be on duty.   
The man sees Lotor out of his bindings, about to call out for backup. Shiro quickly takes him down though, dragging the man’s knocked-out body across the deck before rushing back over to the merman.

“I need your help, there's no way I'm getting you out of here unless you can sort of… Push while I'm picking you up. And you'll have to do the main lifting when it comes to getting you overboard.”

He runs his hand through his hair. How was he gonna do this… One arm, one huge merman. 

“Wait, do you even understand what I'm saying right now? I'm telling you to do things and I don't know if you know a single word.”

The merman nods, looking up at Shiro as he sort of drags himself across the deck.

“I understand.”

Shiro’s eyes widen in surprise, and he lifts the merman’s tail to help him along.

“Wait, you can talk, but yet you didn't say anything when they dragged you in, why?”

The merman glares back at Shiro, flicking the end of his tail in Shiro's face. He didn't have to answer to the human.

Shiro sighs, but his eyes fly wide as he grits his teeth, dropping the merman's tail and lashing back at the crew member behind him. The woman, Drall, had stabbed her blade into Shiro’s amputated and badly scarred arm. Shiro grabs her wrist and pulls her over his shoulder, throwing her hard onto the deck. She loses her grip on the blade on the way, and Shiro takes the blade clean out of his arm with a strained cry of pain and stabs it straight into Drall's ankle. 

Shiro’s attention turns to the merman once again, who’s trying to pull himself over the side of the ship. He looks back at the men rushing out onto the deck before headed straight over to help the merman. The mer ends up tumbling out with a large splash, but he drags Shiro with him. 

Shiro barely registered that he was being dragged into the water until he hears the disgruntled noise that the mer makes along with the angry yelling of his crew. The mer seems to know what to do though -at least for himself- as he drags the both of them underwater. Shiro tries not to panic under the surface, because the merman knows he can't breathe underwater, right? 

Shiro starts thrashing out of the mer's hold, but soon he feels a pair of lips up against his and razor sharp teeth digging into his lip. He's about to complain, but he swallows down the fresh air that the mer seems to be making for him.

They stay slowly moving like that under the water before Lotor hauls the human up into a little shallow, tucked away spot near the shore. He quickly gets to helping the human heal, shaking his head. He doesn't know what all those men did to this poor human, but he didn't look to be in great health.

“They would have had your head if I hadn't have dragged you down with me. How are you feeling?”

Shiro looks at the mer with bleary eyes, raising an eyebrow.

“You… You talk, but you wouldn't talk to me earlier. What was that you did underwater? That hurt like a motherfucker…”

Lotor rolls his eyes, looking the human over. He looked to be pretty intimidating, but it seemed that he was anything but. He was actually pretty attractive for how non-flashy humans tended to be.

“You're welcome for saving your life, human. What, you can breathe underwater all by yourself? I knew you needed assistance. It's commendable, you’re the only one that’s refrained from calling me simply an ‘it’, so thank you.”

Shiro smiles a little bit. He kinda figured that it was only polite… I mean, the merman was still a person after all.

“You're welcome. I'm Shiro, and you are?”

Shiro offers the mer a hand to shake, wondering if that was a common greeting for the other too. Lotor eyes him carefully before taking his hand and shaking it.

“I'm Prince Lotor, of Dabiazaal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so uh, season 6 fucked me up. I don't care what the hell happened in the show, I'm gonna create my pieces that won't make me cry for hours on end ;-;

“You're… A prince? Don't princes have a castle to help lead or something? Or does it work differently for you guys?”

Lotor rolls his eyes at that, sitting back on the bank and picking his damaged scales from his tail with a soft, annoyed huff. Those damned nets had snagged him pretty badly, but thankfully the damage wasn't too bad, and his accessories - at least most of them - are still attached.

“If I were to be accepted by my people I wouldn't be this close to shore. These are the only fishing grounds I can scour without fear of being hunted down, as the shallows aren't part of the kingdom. But thank you for pointing out to me the role I’m supposed to be taking on.”

Shiro frowns at that. It’s not like he was supposed to know this guy’s background already.

“I had assumed that when you said prince, you didn’t mean an exiled one. I’m sorry I offended you.”

Lotor looks up from where he’s still picking at his tail, sighing softly and sitting back once again.

“I know, there’s no need to apologize. I’m just a little bitter is all -- there is no entering siren territory without a death wish, and I can’t go back…” He growls low and glares at the water. “...and your ships have done nothing but deplete the little supply of food I have access to. I would have been better off dead on that ship more than likely, but I will regain my place in the kingdom or die trying. 

Shiro gives Lotor a sympathetic look. If he could help, he would… maybe he can think of something.

“Well, I could bring you food from land if you’re running short on supplies.”

Lotor raises an eyebrow at Shiro. 

“Where will your income be coming from to be able to purchase all of this? How can you even be sure it you'll be safe with your crew now very likely hunting you down?”

Shiro shrugs, taking off his shirt to squeeze the water out of it. Lotor glances Shiro over as he does so, admiring him once again. 

“That's for me to worry about, not you. So is that a yes or a no to the whole food offer?” 

Lotor sighs as his fins flatten out, and he nods. 

“If you really wish to help me, then I certainly won't stop you. Just don't feel any obligation to do so -- you've already done more for me than I can ever repay you for.” 

Shiro waves that off, putting his shirt back on and shivering. 

“We'll meet here again tomorrow morning, but I feel like I'll freeze if I stay in these clothes.”

He stands up, and Lotor nods. He sometimes forgets that humans have less resistance to the cold. 

“I'll be here at daybreak, maybe we can speak more about this arrangement?” 

Shiro smiles down at Lotor, nodding in confirmation and waving as he walks off. 

“Sure thing, stay safe out there, prince.” 

Lotor returns to the water, a little peeved by the feeling of salt water against his missing scales. He should be used to it by now he guesses… 

Shiro doesn't know how he's going to help that merman out. A prince… He was gorgeous to say the least. Adorned in gold and jewels, and those scales were beautiful. Shiro shakes his head, walking back to the shore. 

The stable where he kept Noir thankfully isn't too far off from the beach, and he can't help the smile that tugs on his lips when he sees Keith on Noir’s back. Shiro walks up to the little fenced in area behind the stables, leaning over and whistling. 

Noir comes galloping over, much to the surprise of the rider at the moment. Keith hops off Noir’s back when she gets to the fence.

“Even if I'm riding, she'll still come at your call. Wish my horse was that patient.”

Shiro reaches up to scratch gently behind one of Noir’s ears, laughing. 

“Well, I guess I was lucky when I found Noir. Your horse just needs a little more time and dedication, don't worry.” 

Keith rolls his eyes and pats Noir’s neck gently. 

“With how often you leave Noir here, she’s practically my horse, better watch yourself Takashi.” 

Shiro smiles sheepishly. 

“Sorry… You know my schedule is pretty crazy. And I might need to ask another favor of you.”

Keith goes to grab the rest of Noir’s supplies, passing the reins over to Shiro once the gate is open. 

“And what would that favor be, let me keep Noir here free of charge longer than I already have? I mean, I know you give me the supplies, but horses are a lot of maintenance.”

Shiro shakes his head, fiddling with the reins. 

“I uh… I need a job? And you know I'm great with the horses. It doesn't even have to be much just enough to get by--”

Keith cuts him off, frowning. 

“Hold on a second, what happened to your job down at the docks? I know the crew could get… Violent, but you said you could handle it. Is it finally too much? “

Shiro shakes his head, sighing. Keith wouldn't believe him for a second about anything that went down today. 

“Why I'm leaving doesn't matter. Just please, answer my question. Will you hire me?” 

Keith shrugs. 

“I don't see why not, but if you want to talk about anything that happened today that might have brought you to drop your job, then I'm always here. Now get home, and get dry; you must be freezing right now.”

Shiro climbs up onto Noir’s back, patting her neck gently. 

“I will. And I'll maybe talk to you about it tomorrow, just so I know I'm not going crazy. Maybe you'll understand when I do get around to telling you. Until then, good night Keith.”

Keith waves as Shiro rides off, rolling his eyes. He guesses he'll have to be saving Shiro’s ass once again…


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro couldn't get much sleep that night, so he heads to the meeting spot a little bit earlier than daybreak. He brings some freshly wrapped fish with him, figuring he might as well let Lotor try it. He sits down and watches the water when he gets there, thinking he may be a little bit out of his mind. He could have been just on one big trip yesterday, right? Dehydration could cause you to hallucinate (at least he thinks so), or maybe one of the crew members hit him a little too hard. 

Sure enough though, when daybreak rolls around he sees a form moving closer under the water.

Lotor scoots onto the sand next to Shiro, a small smile quirking on his lips. He almost didn't expect for Shiro to come back. 

Shiro picks up the fish from the opposite side of him, still wrapped up. He takes the paper away and passes the fish to Lotor. 

“I don't know what fish you like specifically, but it wouldn't be an issue to bring these every once in awhile if you're running low on food. If you don't like it then I can look for something else.”

Lotor takes the fish and smells it, nodding and putting it into a little bag he has slung across his shoulder. 

“Well, I have already eaten, but it smells fresh and it's the fish that I usually try to catch. It should be just fine, thank you…”

He closes his bag and gives Shiro a curious look. 

“... but why do you want to help me? Do you want something in return?”

Shiro frowns and shakes his head.

“I mean… If there's something you want to give me, sure? I know that you don't have much, and I just want to help you out, not take from you.”

Lotor narrows his eyes at Shiro and looks down. 

“Really? You don't get anything out of this, so why do it…” 

Shiro laughs quietly, scooting a little closer to pat Lotor’s back gently. 

“How about this… if I told you your company every once in awhile was enough, would you feel less guilty?”

Lotor tilts his head, giving Shiro a confused look. His fins pull back a little bit, and he moves a little closer to Shiro. 

“You're being serious? You save me, bring me food, and all you want is my company in return?”

Shiro nods, smiling. Man he's cute… 

“Yeah, that's it. Do we have a deal?” 

He puts his hand out to shake, and Lotor stares at the hand blankly. 

“Deal. When will we be meeting? You do have a job, yes?” 

Shiro lets his hand drop, nodding to Lotor’s question. 

“We can meet at daybreak and any time after the sun sets. My shift starts pretty soon, so I'll have to come back at the end of the day.”

Lotor holds his bag close and looks down. 

“Thank you, Shiro. I don't like to admit it, but I need help. You won't have to worry about this anymore once I can re-enter my kingdom, or figure out a way through siren territory.” 

Shiro looks a little disappointed at that, but he nods. He guesses that's what would be best anyway, Lotor is risking a lot coming to meet with him like this. Shiro smiles weakly. 

“I hope things start looking up soon. I know it must be hard having to deal with everything.”

They both sit in silence for a little while, just watching the water lap at the shore. It wasn't uncomfortable, thankfully, simply soothing. Shiro stands up and stretches, looking down at Lotor. 

“Well, it's my first day on the new job, wouldn't want to be late. You'll have to tell me more about yourself when I come back, Lotor.”

Lotor nods, pulling himself back into the water and looking back at Shiro. 

“I still have yet to hear much about you either, Shiro. You'll have to share too.”

“Of course, it's only fair.” 

He smiles and waves, headed to the stables. Lotor waves back and dives down under the water, immediately digging into the fish Shiro had brought. He figured he didn't want to scare Shiro off -- humans have pretty blunt teeth.

Shiro jogs up to the house in front of the stables, knocking on the door. Keith is probably still asleep, but they need to get things sorted out before the day really starts. 

Keith rubs his eyes and pulls himself up from his spot at the table, going to the door and opening it. He gives Shiro a tired smile and motions him along. 

“Come on in, I made some coffee, there's still some more if you'd like.”

Shiro follows Keith into the kitchen and smiles, nodding. He seats himself in a dining chair, leaning on the table. 

“I would like some, thank you. I was hoping we could work out my hours and assignments while on the job?” 

Keith pours a cup of coffee for Shiro and stirs some sugar in as he walks to the table. 

“Ten hours a day -however you want to distribute it- should be fine. I'm not too picky about it, just help out with training, cleaning, feeding and whatnot.” 

He hands the cup to Shiro, who takes it with a soft hum. 

“Thank you Keith, this means a lot. I usually wouldn't be too worried about being out of a job for a little while. But… Now I've got someone who's sort of relying on me.”

Keith sits down and sips at his coffee, raising an eyebrow at Shiro. He smirks and laughs quietly. 

“What, did you finally get a girl? Do you want to buy her something pretty?”

Shiro huffs quietly and sets his cup down, giving Keith a nervous look. 

“Just… Please say you'll believe me no matter how insane it sounds.” 

Keith frowns -- he didn't know it was that serious. 

“Go ahead, I'll believe you. I don't know what would be more surprising than you getting a girl though.”

Keith gives Shiro a reassuring smile, and Shiro takes a deep breath. 

“I don't have a girl. His name is Lotor, and he's a merman.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Shiro and Lotor interactions this chapter, just some good brotherly banter

“If you don't want to work today just tell me Shiro, you don't have to come up with some crazy story about a fish man. I get it, you need a mental break.” 

Shiro shakes his head, sighing. 

“See this is why I was unsure about telling you. It sounds… odd, to say the least.”

“So Lotor is an actual person -- merperson.”

“Yes.” 

Keith stares at his cup for a little while. It's not like Shiro has a reason to lie, but at the same time it was still hard to believe. 

“Okay, I can maybe -and that's a definite maybe- accept the fact that there are fish people, but why are you helping one out. I know you're a really generous person but You have to draw the line somewhere. This guy could be dangerous. ”

Shiro smiles weakly, taking a drink of the coffee before setting his cup down again. 

“If you could just meet him… He’s a little bitter because of the situation he's stuck in.”

Keith nods slowly. 

“Start from the beginning. How did you meet him?” 

Shiro explains what happened on the ship up until this morning. 

“... and he could have killed me when he pulled me overboard, but he didn't. So it wouldn't make any sense that he would want to hurt me. So much better than getting a girl in my opinion.” 

Keith downs the rest of his coffee and stands, patting Shiro on the back. 

“I'm glad you're finally in a good, healthy relationship then.”

Shiro scoffs and finishes his coffee too, stacking his cup with Keith's. 

“I'm not interested in men, Keith, let alone fish men. It's not… Right.”

Keith shrugs, a small smirk pulling at his lips. 

“There's nothing wrong with liking men, especially fish men. And don't pull that on me, you had a nice healthy sexual life with Lance before this. It's just when those idiots in town caught you together that you stopped showing interest in men.”

Shiro flushes dark, holding onto what's left of his arm. 

“Can we get to work, please?”

Keith nudges Shiro gently. He didn't want to make him uncomfortable. 

“No need to be all flustered. You shouldn't feel bad about your preference for men. You just have to be careful sometimes; people can be horrible.”

Shiro hugs Keith close, nuzzling his nose into his mess of hair. 

“Thank you Keith, I don't know what I would do without you. To be honest, Lotor is nothing short of gorgeous. The problem is though, he doesn't plan on returning to the shore once he's back with his kingdom. Plus, how would a relationship with someone who can't even move around on land work?”

Keith smiles at Shiro as they walk out to the stables. 

“Worry about it when it becomes an issue. Bring other stuff besides fish when you meet with him again. Let him meet Noir.”

Shiro laughs quietly, grabbing the pitchfork from the little shed by the stables. 

“Since when are you the master of relationships? If I recall correctly, you haven't been in a relationship yet.”

Keith shrugs, grabbing the second pitchfork and beginning to spread hay out for the horses. 

“You're right, but I really do want this to work out for you. You speak so fondly of Lotor, so why not go for it?”

“I might as well, but we are really overlooking an important detail: What if Lotor has no interest whatsoever?” 

Keith shrugs and takes both of their pitchforks to put them away. 

“Then he has no interest. This wouldn't be the first time you have had to deal with rejection. Plus, you wouldn't have to worry about seeing him around town or anything, you can just stop going to meet him.”

Shiro starts cleaning out one of the stalls, shooting a half-hearted glare at Keith. 

“Thanks.”

“You're welcome, now focus on your work. Maybe you can help me out with Red, you seem to connect with animals a lot better than I do. Which is a little sad; it's my barn.”

“Only you can tame your horse, Keith, just give her some time. Patience yields focus after all. She's a wild spirit, but I can tell she at least likes you. That's a start.”

Keith groans, turning to said horse's stall, reaching in to pet her gently. She was very pretty, and the fastest horse in these stables. He also really needed some form of transportation around town. Shiro said he has permission to ride Noir around if he needed to, but it's not the same. 

“Fine, but you owe me money for any medical expenses if I get trampled by her or something. I'll try and at least walk her around a little bit, if you could finish up cleaning in here.”

“That's what you hired me for, go ahead Keith.”

Shiro smiles, and Keith smiles back before going into Red’s stall to put her lead on. 

Shiro glances over when he hears a pounding on the front door, leaning over the fence to get a good look. 

“Oh no…” 

Keith frowns when he looks over at Shiro from Red’s stall. 

“What's the matter? Do I need to go answer the door?” 

Shiro paces a bit, shaking his head. 

“It's the captain, I don't know if that would be a good idea.”

Keith curses quietly under his breath, taking everything off of Red and walking out. 

“It's not like you can answer the door… I’ll handle it, you just stay here and make yourself discreet.”

Shiro nods and goes into the stall with Noir, petting his mane back gently as he watches Keith go into the house through the back door.   
Keith is met with three men when he opens the front door, and they don't look too happy. Two are carrying rifles, while the man in the middle just looks menacing. The biggest one speaks

“We have reason to believe you are housing one of my crew members, Takashi Shirogane. Would you mind us looking around?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, so there's still no Lotor interactions, but this stuff is important! I'll be making this one longer than my usual 6 chapters.

Keith quirks an eyebrow at the men, shaking his head. 

“I'd rather not have three strangers in my home, thank you. Not only that, but Takashi hasn't come to pick his horse up for almost two days now. I'm sorry I can't be of more help.”

The rifle men raise their guns towards Keith, and the center speaks again. 

“Maybe we're not clear enough… We need Takashi, he's our only lead to find something very valuable to our crew. Maybe if you'd like, you can get in on some of the money we-”

Keith scowls and cuts him off.

“No thank you. I’m fine where I am right now, bribery isn’t going to work on me. Not only that, but I still don’t know where Takashi is. When you do find him though, tell him to take his damn horse out of my stable.” 

Keith shuts the door on them and locks it, taking a deep, shuddering breath. He goes to the back door, walking out into the yard and peeking around the house. Thankfully, they were walking away from the house. 

He goes in the stables and peeks in Noir's stall. 

“Are you okay Shiro? They left.” 

Shiro opens the door to the stall and steps out, shaking his head. 

“What did I get myself into, Keith? I can't show my face around town anymore, they would try and track me down. I don't want to give up on Lotor though… it sounds ridiculous, but I do like him.”

Keith rubs his back gently. 

“Hey, don't worry about that. I'll get extra food when I go into town, and I'll grab some fish for your boyfriend… just hold up the fort while I'm gone. And hey, a hot fish guy doesn't come around every day.”

Shiro smiles weakly, wrapping his arm around Keith in a hug. 

“Thank you, I really don't know what I would do without you.”

Keith hugs back and nuzzles his face into Shiro's neck with a laugh. 

“I don't know what you would do either. You're a wreck.”

Shiro presses a kiss to the top of Keith's head before ruffling his hair. 

“Thanks, I try to be sweet and I just get insulted. This is the last time I come to you for emotional support.”

Keith fixes his hair once again, smirking at Shiro. 

“I figured as much, you do have your fish man to run to now; you don't need your adoptive little brother to let you know you're a mess anymore.” 

Shiro smiles at that, reaching into the stall once again to pet Noir.

“I’m just a little worried about how I’ll get down to the shore without my crew seeing me. Then again, I know their schedule like the back of my hand. I should be able to avoid them well enough if I'm extremely careful.”

Keith nods in agreement. 

“My advice? Start dressing differently, cut that long hair, and lay low. I wouldn't be surprised if they came back here again to look for you. How much does your crew really know about you?”

Shiro shakes his head. 

“Not much… They just saw me as the first human to actually strong enough to stand with them. Usually their crew is strictly galran. They couldn't care less about my social life though; they probably only came here because they see I go directly here to pick up Noir every time. Otherwise, they have no leads as to where I would be.”

“Then that's a good thing, right? They can't bombard every part of your life if they don't know it all.”

Shiro smiles gently.

“You're right, and best case scenario they think the scary merman killed me. I was pretty terrified when Lotor dragged me into the water to be honest, but he just knew I had to get away from my crew.” 

Keith takes him by the hand and leads him to the bathroom. 

“Lotor won't mind if you come back with a haircut will he?”

Shiro rolls his eyes. 

“I'm fairly certain he wouldn't mind at all, but should I trust you to cut my hair?” 

Keith smirks and grabs a chair from the kitchen, sitting Shiro down in front of the mirror and getting his scissors. 

“Oh come on, you see those manes on those horses? I'm the one that grooms them to be that way -- how different is it from cutting human hair?” 

Shiro groans and closes his eyes. 

“Not helping, but I can't go into town to get this done so…” 

Keith pats his back. 

“That's the spirit, I'll shave your face after I'm done with this.” 

Keith spends a good while actually trying to make it look decent, then gets to shaving Shiro's face carefully. 

“You polish up really well. Who knew you could look like a pretty boy.”

Shiro opens his eyes and takes a good look in the mirror, laughing at the sight of his now-short hair and shaved face. 

“You did a good job, thanks.” 

Keith wipes any stray hairs off of Shiro's shoulders and smiles. 

“You're welcome, but I think you're forgetting something big that they would definitely notice.”

Shiro sighs and sits back. 

“I know… You know how much I hate those prosthetic arms. They don't do anything for you, they're just there to fill space.”

“And that's exactly what you need. I could talk to Katie, get you fitted for one, and she would never spill about your location. She makes the best-looking prosthetics, just give her a chance.”

Shiro stands to put the chair back in the kitchen. 

“And what will I do until I'm fitted with an arm? Lotor is expecting me tonight.” 

Keith shakes his head. 

“It wouldn't be worth it, you have to stay here. But I promise it shouldn't take long for-”

Shiro frowns.

“No, I'm going to see him, I have no way of reaching him otherwise, and he wouldn't trust you if I tried to send you instead. I'll be careful.” 

Shiro pulls Keith into a hug, who just sighs and nuzzles his head against Shiro's shoulder. 

“It's your choice, just stay safe. I'll get your measurements to Katie and she'll get started right away.”

Shiro smiles gently and steps back so Keith can write down a couple measurements of his arm, and Shiro continues working around the stables while Keith leaves to talk to Katie, riding Noir into town.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF I'm sorry it took me longer to put this chapter out. I'm just starting at a new job and it's a little hectic.

Lotor peeks above the surface of the water, looking around for Shiro expectantly. He can't believe he's actually trusting this human, but it's the best chance of survival. He huffs quietly and dives back under the water for now, wearily looking around. There wasn't a lot to hunt or gather in the shallows -- no wonder the kingdom didn't just kill him then, he's better off dead at this point. 

He can't think like that though… He has taken a little bit of a liking to Shiro, and he still has a throne to claim. He'll need Shiro's help if he hopes to do so at all -- he's healed since what happened to him while he was imprisoned, but he still doesn't have near enough strength. 

Lotor’s fins flair when he hears someone coming close, peeking above again and relaxing when he sees it's Shiro. He didn't quite recognize Shiro at first, his lost arm concealed by his cloak and his hair is cut. Lotor smiles and pulls himself onto the sand, leaving his tail dipped in the water. 

“It's a pleasure to see you again, Shiro. You changed your look.”

Shiro sits down and sets down the fish Keith had brought back for Lotor, smiling. 

“Yes, my old crew came by the house today looking for me, and they weren't too happy. Keith is getting a prosthetic for me from a friend in town, so I should look pretty normal soon.”

Lotor tilts his head, moving closer to Shiro before reaching up to brush his hand through Shiro's short hair. 

“It looks good. Then again, you look good either way.” 

Shiro smiles and hums pleasantly at the gentle scratch of Lotor’s nails (more like claws) against his scalp. 

“Thank you, I brought you some more fish while I was at it. Here.” 

He passes the wrapped fish to Lotor, who takes the little bundle with a nod. 

“Thank you, is it alright if I eat right now?” 

Shiro laughs quietly, scooting away so Lotor can open the package. 

“Sure, go ahead. It's why I brought it after all.”

Lotor tears the package open with one of his claws, setting the wrapping aside and taking a deep breath. His fins flutter happily as he takes a bite of the fish, and Shiro watches with curiosity. He's never seen teeth so sharp… It was strange seeing Lotor eat. 

Lotor glances over at Shiro, flicking the bones of the first fish into the water. 

“Is something wrong?” 

He bites into the next fish, and Shiro shakes his head. Nothing was wrong, but he was staring, so that's probably why Lotor was asking. He gets a little flustered since he hasn't answered yet, clearing his throat and muttering. 

“Sharp teeth.” 

Smooth. Lotor laughs and flashes Shiro a toothy smile, licking his lips before returning to his meal. 

“I'll take that as a compliment. You have quite dull teeth, but you have a very nice smile.”

He finishes eating and stretches, splashing his tail in the water and wetting it before lying back. 

“You said my payment to you is my company. Well, here I am. Is this what you want?” 

Shiro lies back too, shrugging. Was Lotor just doing this to be taken care of? He couldn't blame him, but… 

“Yes, but you don't have to stick around if you don't want. If you don't enjoy my company then spend your energy elsewhere, I know you need to take care of yourself.”

Lotor laughs and rolls over, leaning on Shiro’s chest and lying just his tail fin over Shiro's shins. 

“I enjoy your company very much. You're kind, attractive, idiotic for still coming here despite your crew…” 

He runs his fingers through Shiro's hair, letting his claws scratch dully at his scalp. 

“... and you seem to like being around me not because I'm a merman, but because you like me, Lotor.” 

Shiro smiles and closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Lotor scratching at his scalp again. 

“You would be right. I want to get to know more about you.” 

Lotor shrugs, moving to lie his head down on Shiro's chest. 

“There's not much to say about me really. I used to be teamed up with four sirens when I was first exiled, and they were the only company I had. But -as sirens do- they would lure humans into the water to drown and eat them, along with eating other merpeople… I couldn't keep their company anymore. They weren't too happy about my parting ways from them after everything they had done for me, and said they wouldn't kill me but would no longer protect me in siren territory. I've been alone since.”

Shiro frowns and reaches up to gently stroke Lotor's hair back, playing with the little shells that he has braided into his hair. 

“You're not alone now, alright? We'll get you strong again, and you can go back to your kingdom. You deserve a place to call home.”

Lotor closes his eyes and lets out a soft sigh, leaning into Shiro’s touch. 

“If I don't, I think I'll be just fine where I am now. I don't have much space to swim around in, but I sti have you.”

Shiro laughs quietly at that, pulling Lotor up to hug him close. 

“So you're going to run me broke? You know I'd still be bringing you fish.” 

Lotor nuzzles gently under Shiro's chin, smiling. 

“Of course.”


	7. Chapter 7

Shiro reluctantly pats Lotor on the back, sighing. They had been relaxing for awhile now and Shiro didn't exactly feel safe staying out here for too much longer. 

“I have to go Lotor… but I'll be back in the morning.”

Lotor looks up at him with a disappointed gaze.

“Do you have to? We're tucked away where no one can see us, so if you're worried about your crew then there's no need to pay them any mind.”

Shiro reaches up to play with Lotor’s hair again when he feels the mer put more weight on his torso. 

“I can never be too careful, and neither can you… You've seen how cruel people can be, and my old crew cut off my arm just because I made a mission go awry. With how angered they are now, they likely wouldn't hesitate to kill me on the spot then take you. I don't want that to happen.”

Lotor knows that Shiro is right, but it doesn't make him any less disappointed. 

“Alright… Go ahead. You're right, so please be cautious on your way back home.” 

Lotor nuzzles under Shiro's chin, planting a kiss there before rolling off of him and into the shallow water. Shiro smiles and stretches, crawling over to kiss Lotor at the top of his head. 

“You stay safe too, I'll be back tomorrow morning.” 

 

………………. 

For a good while, their routine stays the same: meet up in the mornings and evenings, let Lotor eat, and kiss goodbye. They both dislike that their meetings can't be longer but also know it's for the best. 

Over time, Lotor starts looking a little stronger from actually being able to eat. One day he just… Doesn't show up at their meeting spot. He's gone morning and evening, and even a few days later he doesn't show. 

Shiro goes to Keith, worried. 

They both sit down to have some coffee one morning and Shiro finally spills. 

“Lotor hasn't shown up for the past week. I know I'm likely just overreacting, but… It’s not like he has anywhere else to go but the shallows. What if my old crew found him again? Or he went into siren territory and got killed? It's not like I can just go see, he's underwater.”

Keith sits Shiro down and holds his hand. 

“Hey… Think for a minute. What if he finally was strong enough to stand up to his dad thanks to our help? What if his siren friends accepted him back?”

Shiro sighs and squeezes Keith's hand back. 

“I really hope it's the first… Those siren friends didn't sound all that great. Do I keep going back to check?”

Keith nods, getting up from the table to pull Shiro against him in a hug. 

“Keep checking, don't give up on him, and he be back. I know he loves you… hell, even with what little he had he would try and give you things. Shells, rocks, his bracelet, and he'll probably be back with something bigger next time you see him. “

Shiro nods a little bit, squeezing Keith back in a tight hug. 

He does what Keith suggests and goes back every morning and night to the beach. There's still no sign of Lotor after three weeks longer and Shiro's starting to give up hope. One morning though, he found a gorgeous shell and a scale from what looked like Lotor's tail. For now, he takes it back to Keith's house and finishes chores for the day, rushing out of the house as soon as night hits.   
Lotor is sitting in the sand, looking pretty beat up. He has a couple of large gashes in his tail and deep cuts running down his front and back. They're all scarred over though, and despite the pain it looks like he'd be in, Lotor smiles when he sees Shiro. 

Shiro kneels down next to Lotor and hugs him very carefully, peppering gentle kisses all over his face. 

“You scared the hell out of me Lotor, what happened to you…?”

Lotor hugs back and presses his face into Shiro's neck to take a deep breath. 

“I recruited my old siren friends to face my father. One of them, Narti, didn't make it, and I nearly joined her. I did it though, I can finally go home and have a safe place to stay. Of course not everyone is going to agree with my leading but… It’s surely better than the situation I was in previously.”

Shiro brushes his thumb over Lotor's cheek and leans in to press a firm kiss to his lips. Lotor kisses back and rests his hands on Shiro's waist, his ears twitching happily. Shiro pulls back to smile sadly at Lotor. 

“I'm so happy for you. There's no more need to put your life at risk lingering around the shallows any longer.” 

Lotor nods in agreement, his fins perked up. He thinks for a second though, his ears drooping back down. Lotor scoots closer to rest his tail over Shiro’s lap. 

“You think I'm just going to leave you? Of course I have a kingdom to lead, but I will always make time for you Shiro. I love you, and there's no way that I would ever abandon you.”

Shiro frowns, shaking his head. Did Lotor want to get killed? 

“I love you too Lotor… but what about my old crew? They are still looking for you, and you put yourself at risk every time you swim here. “

Lotor rolls his eyes. 

“And your crew is also looking for you, yet here you are. Your point? I might not be able to come every day, but you will see me again love. I know it's a lot to handle, but please return each night. If I'm not there, then leave.”

Shiro nods, pulling Lotor up onto his lap to cuddle against the back of his neck. 

“I'll be back every night, for you.”


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! I know I don't have that many that visit my page, but I'm really under-satisfied with how I've been rushing the endings to these stories. My issue was that I wanted it to be oneshot - like, but still have a very intricate background. I'll likely be re-opening and changing the endings to some of my pieces, and I look forward to coming up with a better-developed story!


End file.
